1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a dispersion method and apparatus. More specifically, the present invention relates to a process and device for dispersing one liquid of two mutually insoluble liquids into the other liquid or dispersing a pulverized solid powder into a liquid.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, ball mills, colloidal mills, ultrasonic dispersion devices, homogenizers, and the like have been used to disperse one liquid of two mutually insoluble liquids into the other liquid or dispersing a pulverized solid powder into a liquid.
However, it has been impossible to obtain a satisfactory degree of dispersion and to obtain a super finely emulsified material or a solid dispersed material with minimal agglomerated particles using these devices as noted above. For example, prior art high pressure homogenizers disclosed in L.P. Deackoff, American Milk Review, 24 (3), (28), (1962) or J. Hassel, Milk Dealer, 8, 36 (1962) have a section as shown in FIG. 1, of the accompanying drawings whereby dispersion is accomplished merely by the shearing force received from the walls of the apparatus when the liquid passes through a small slit-like gap portion thereof, and hence, it has been difficult to obtain a satisfactory degree of dispersion.